Phantom's Love
by LoveableOkie
Summary: After Harry's world is destroyed, the Master of Death is sent to a new one. Finding his mate in the form of a handsome halfa, Harry knows his life will never be boring. Danny/Harry slash. don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure stood on a cliff overlooking a burning world. His impassive green eyes survey the damage the raging inferno is causing. He feels the souls dying as they are slowly reaped from their bodies.

Another dark clad figure approaches the first. His bone-white face and pitch black eyes take in the figure of the man in front of him.

"It is beautiful, is it not? The cleansing of a world." The figure's voice is light and eerie, bringing fear to all that hear it, except the young man in front of him.

"Death, I was wondering when you would show up." The first figure turns his head slightly to catch gazes with the man beside him.

"I would not miss this, Master." Death's chilling tone causes the man to smirk.

"How many times have I told you to call me Harry?" The man's voice sounds slightly amused as he lets down the hood to his cloak.

"Ah, but that would not be appropriate, you ARE my master after all."

The newly identified Harry snorts.

"No one can control you, my old friend."

"That is exactly why I will always keep you as my master." Death has a small barely noticeable smile on his face, "Though that is not the reason why I have come to you."

Harry shoots Death a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Death fixes Harry with a hard stare.

"You have lived over a millennium. You have watched your friends and family grow old and die. You never took a lover because you were adamant about remaining faithful to a mate you have not even met yet. Your creature inheritance is begging you to find him, yet the world is now destroyed, all human life wiped clean, and your instincts are telling you your mate is still alive. Why is that?"

Harry is eyeing Death in confusion, before understanding finally dawns on him.

"So, there are alternate realities. Aren't there?"

"Yes, my master. And now that you hold no claim to this world, I shall take you to the world your mate inhabits."

Harry smiles a genuine smile at Death, his first in centuries.

"Thank you, my old friend."

Death caresses Harry's ethereal face in one of his cold white hands.

"I shall meet you on the other side, my son."

Death touches Harry on the forehead with his finger, and all Harry knows is darkness.

* * *

Harry woke up groaning. Blearily blinking his eyes, he gazes around the room he was in.

It was spacious, with a high ceiling and dark carpet. The walls were painted a glossy black. There was a large ornate mirror in one corner of the room and a giant dresser in the other. Judging by the bed he was sitting on, he would assume this was someone's bedroom.

Before he could question just were Death sent him, the entity appeared standing before him.

"Hello, my heir. I am sure you are wondering just were you are right now." Death gives Harry a knowing smile, "This shall be your new home while you stay here."

Harry shoots Death a confused look. "Home?"

"Yes, master. You did not think I would let my son live in a hovel now, did you?" Death asked, offended.

Harry smiles and shakes his head. Death had declared a couple of millennium ago that Harry was his heir, stating that because Harry had collected all his hallows, and Death was now stuck with him, that when Death decided to 'move on' Harry would take his place. After a few centuries Death came to view Harry as his own, and since then calling Harry his son. Harry would never admit it, but he secretly enjoyed having a father figure in his life.

"Where is here, anyways?"

"Amity Park, this is where your mate lives. Though there are some things you need to know about this reality before I set you loose on it."

Death sounded oddly serious, which causes Harry to give him his full attention.

"In this reality there are ghosts. I know what you're thinking, but they are not like the ghosts in your old world. These ghosts all have specific powers and can be quit harmful to the living. They live in a place they like to call the "Ghost Zone". Now, because you are my heir and master, all full-blooded ghosts will be able to recognize you or at the very least feel a strong sense of danger from you."

"You said all full-ghosts?" Harry was seriously confused.

"Yes, I'm glad you caught that. In this world there only exist two half-ghosts, though they like to call themselves halfas, one of which is your mate." Death gives Harry an amused look, "You're mate is only seventeen, but he is considered Amity Park's protector, in his ghost form anyways."

Harry opens his mouth to speak, but Death beats him to it.

"So you know what that means?"

Harry shakes his head in the negative.

"You're going to be starting high school again!"

Emerald eyes stare in horror at the laughing entity in front of them.

* * *

Harry had quickly settled into his new home, though he considered it more of a mini mansion than a house. Death had given him a week to settle in before he would force him to attend the local high school, Casper High. How ironic.

The house he lived in had six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a kitchen, living room and dining room. Not to mention the underground training facility Death had installed for him. Over the many years Harry had been alive, he practiced and learned all sorts of fighting techniques and strategies. He also practiced his magic with the most powerful sorcerer to ever have lived, courtesy of Death whose excuse was that he didn't want a weak master.

Smiling to himself as he cooked dinner, Harry thought upon the many things he had to be thankful for towards Death. Death had thought this plan through thoroughly. He had transferred all of the money and possessions Harry had from the old world into an account in this one, and the gold to dollar amount was substantial, making him one of the richest people in this world. Death had also somehow gotten him enrolled at the school without Harry even having to be present. Not to mention the brand new black and silver Bugatti Veyron super sport sitting in his garage.

Harry didn't care for wealth or material things though, all he cared about was finding his mate, and as he thought about starting school tomorrow, his excitement only grew.

Placing the now empty plate in the sink, Harry headed upstairs to bed, thoughts of what his mate would be like filling his head.

Harry was awake before the sun the next morning. After a long shower, Harry stood in front of his closet, debating on what to wear. Today was going to be the day his mate saw him for the first time and Harry wanted to make a good impression.

After half an hour of riffling through his closet, Harry finally chose a pair of skinny black designer jeans, pairing it with an equally tight blood red shirt and black converse, Harry thought he looked good. The jeans hugged his legs and hips in just the right way, making his arse look awesome, if he did say so himself. The shirt hugged his lithe form, showing off slightly defined arms, and a teasing peak of a tattoo on his left bicep. A tattoo he got after Death formally accepted him as his master.

Harry nods to himself in the mirror before running his hands through his hair, giving it a 'just shagged' look.

Grabbing his book bag and running down stairs, he made himself a bowl of cereal, which he quickly devoured.

Entering the garage, Harry lets out an appreciative whistle. The car truly was a thing of beauty. All slick curves and smooth edges.

Gently sliding into his new baby, Harry started her up. The smooth purr of the engine vibrated throughout his body, causing Harry to grin like an idiot.

Pulling out of the garage and heading towards he school, Harry hoped today would be a good one.

* * *

Danny stood with Sam and Tucker around Sam's jeep. While all three were of legal driving age, Sam was the only one who could afford a car.

Danny was trying to save money for one, but between ghost hunting and school, he couldn't keep down a solid job. His parents refused to buy him one, saying it would be his responsibility to save the money for one, if he truly wanted it.

Danny was about to tell his friends to get a room, because their kissing was getting pretty provocative, when his keen ears picked up the sound of a gentle rumble.

Turning his head to the entrance of the school parking lot, Danny felt his jaw drop at the beauty that pulled into a parking space at the end of the lot. Danny never thought he would get to see that particular car in person, even Sam's parents couldn't afford to get her one. A Bugatti Veyron super sport was THE most expensive car on the market.

Everyone in the parking lot was greedily drinking in the cars beauty, even Sam and Tucker had quit making out to gawk. They all held their breath with anticipation to see who was driving such a beauty.

When the door to the car finally opened, Danny felt all of the breath leave his body.

The boy who got out was beautiful. He looked like he stood at about 5'3. His hair was long, reaching his shoulders, and it looked like the owner had just rolled out of bed from a night of fun. His skin was pale, giving off the illusion that is was glowing. His sinfully tight jeans showed off his gorgeous perky bottom, especially when he leaned back into his car to grab his bag.

"Careful Danny or the new kid might notice the drool coming from your mouth." Sam's voice brought Danny back to reality. Shooting her a glare and discreetly wiping at his mouth with his sleeve, Danny turned back in the direction of the new kid.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sam."

Sam snorted, "Sure you don't. Doesn't help the fact you were basically eye-fucking him."

"Shut up and go back to eating Tuck's face off."

Sam rolled her eyes before grabbing Tucker's hand.

"Tell Danny he is in denial." Sam told Tucker, her eyes narrowing on him slightly.

"Bro, you're in denial."

"Whatever Tuck, you're just agreeing with Sam because you know she'd withhold sex if you didn't."

Tucker nods his head but quickly stops when Sam slaps him.

"Maybe your new lover boy will be in class with us."

Danny, who was tracking the new kids' progress across the lot, only grunted.

As Danny continues to stare at the new kid, said new kid glances up and catches his eye. Beautiful emerald stare back into his own blue and Danny knew he was done for. This kid would be his; he would make sure of it.

* * *

As Harry trekked across the parking lot, he glanced in the direction he felt the stare of his mate coming from.

Emerald eyes met clear blue, and Harry felt his breath hitch. His mate was absolutely stunning.

His dominant was roughly 5'9. His black hair was longish and done up in a fro hawk look. He wore loose jeans with a red and white shirt and matching shoes.

Harry flashed him a quick smile before scurrying towards the main office, feeling more like a blushing school girl than the formidable Master of Death.

After Harry had gathered his schedule he made his way to his first class. The bell had already rang and he was the last one in the hallway. Trying to make sense of the map the office lady had given him, he finally stumbled upon a door with the same room number that was on his sheet of paper.

Gently knocking on the door, Harry waited for someone to answer. A man who was obviously the teacher opened the door. He was bald with a pot belly, the only hair he had was a small black beard on the bottom of his chin.

"Jiminy Cricket, you must be the new student, Hadrian Black?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, sir."

"My name is Mr. Lancer! Come right in!" Mr. Lancer held the door opened wide for Harry, who quickly made his way inside.

Ushering Harry to the front of the room, Lancer introduced him to the class.

"This is our new student, Mr. Hadrian Black. I hope you all treat him with respect and make him feel welcome."

Lancer gave his best intimidating stare to his students, before turning back to Harry.

"Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself to the class, young man?"

Harry stepped forward before giving a slight bow.

"Hello, as you may all know, my name is Hadrian, but please feel free to call me Harry, it's actually what I prefer to go by." He flashed the class his most charming smile, noticing that some of the girls went red to the face.

Lancer patted Harry on the back, "Very well done lad, now why don't you take a seat. The only available one is next to Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer pointed to his mate and Harry felt his face heat up slightly.

Slowly making his way to his new seat, Harry flashed his mate a quick smile before sitting down.

Danny sent Harry his own smile before holding out his hand.

"Danny."

Harry gently took his mates hand, reveling in the warmth it brought him.

"Harry."

Harry and Danny both shared one last smile before facing the front of the classroom when Lancer started his lesson.

* * *

Harry had made it through his first few classes; sadly the first one was the only one he had with his mate. It was now lunch and Harry was hoping that he could at least catch a glance of the other male before the day was out.

Passing a cursory glance over what passed as food here, Harry shook his head and headed back towards where he saw tables sitting outside.

Situating himself at a table under a tree, Harry pulled out the homework he already had been assigned and started working on it.

"So", Sam started, her amethyst eyes pinning him with a look. "I haven't seen your little boy toy."

Danny shot Sam a glare. "He isn't my 'little boy toy'."

Sam snorts before grabbing Tuck's hand and began pulling him towards their usual table.

"Whatever you say Danny, but it's obvious that you like him."

Danny hums thoughtfully, as he follows after his two friends. Sam's words were true; he never truly liked anyone besides his fake crush on Paulina Sanchez freshman year. He found out he was gay after his fake-out make-out with Sam and hadn't felt comfortable with coming out yet.

Danny almost walked into Sam and Tucker when they uncharacteristically froze.

"Guys what's wrong?"

"Your boy toy is sitting at our table."

A slow smirk spreads across Danny's lips.

"Then why are we just standing here for?"

* * *

"Do you mind if we sit here?"

Harry's head snaps up at hearing the soothing sound of his mate's voice.

"No, go ahead." Harry gestures to the open seats at the table.

Danny slides into the open spot next to Harry while Sam and Tucker sit across from them.

"So Harry, how are you finding it here at Casper?" Tucker casually asks, leaning across the table.

"It's alright, nothing compared to my old school." Harry's emerald eyes glaze over, obviously getting lost in a memory.

Danny casually places a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'd like to hear about it."

Harry makes a humming sound in the back of his throat, feeling warmth spread through his arm from Danny's hand.

"It was a castle." Harry casts Danny a teasing smile, seeing the interest in his mate's eyes.

"A castle? How did that work?" Sam was curious.

"Well, it was an invite only kind of thing. Your name would be put down on the registry at birth."

"On the registry?"

"Well, it was more like a 'your parents went before you, so you are invited'. Only truly gifted kids could get in without having family that went there previously."

Sam nods and leans back, her curiosity satisfied.

"So, you're already working on homework? Tough man, I would have thought the teachers would have at least given you a couple of days to settle in." Tuck chatters at Harry.

Harry sends Tucker an embarrassed smile.

"I asked the teachers to treat me like I've been here all year."

Tucker's eyes go wide as he stares at Harry in awe.

"Why would you do that?"

Harry leans his head down and mumbles so softly Danny had to lean in closer to Harry to hear.

"I already know a lot of this stuff so I thought it would be easier to start now then wait."

Sam punches Tucker in the arm before smiling brightly, well brightly for Sam, at Harry.

"It's okay Harry. I'm glad you are taking your education seriously. I wish I could get Danny to do the same thing." Sam gives Danny a level stare.

Danny huffs indignantly. "You know why it's hard for me to keep up with schoolwork."

Harry pats Danny's hand gently. "Do you have a job that makes you work a lot?"

Danny's crystal blue eyes stare down into Harry's own emerald ones.

"Yes, you could say that. It doesn't pay well though." Danny's lips twist into a sardonic grin. The only thing that job paid him with was bruises and headaches.

Harry's pink pouty lips turn downward into a thoughtful frown, and Danny wants nothing more than to bring a smile back onto them.

"It's not that I don't enjoy doing it, I love my job." Danny gives Harry a huge grin, his white teeth being put on display.

Harry feels his heart skip a beat and he curses himself for feeling like a teenage girl.

"As long as you love it, then that's what matters."

Danny gives Harry another smile before he casually brushes back a small piece of ebony hair that had fallen into Harry's lovely eyes. Just as Danny is about to say something, the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch.

"What's your next class Harry?" Danny asks Harry thoughtfully, watching him as he puts his things away into his backpack.

Harry peers down at his schedule. "Science with Mr. Carper."

"You and Danny have that class together, I'm sure he'd be willing to take you there." Sam pushes Danny, none to gently, in Harry's direction.

Harry gives Danny the biggest puppy eyes Danny has ever seen, and Danny instantly crumbles, not that he had that much resistance in the first place.

"Yeah I'll take you."

"Thank you so much!" Harry gives Danny a quick hug, reveling in his mate's warmth before letting go and skipping towards the doors that led back into the school.

"Are you guys coming?" Harry calls back to them.

Shaking his head, Danny quickly hurries after Harry.

* * *

They had made it halfway to class when it happened. Danny knew he shouldn't be surprised, Dash Baxter rarely went a day without trying to find some way to make his life miserable. He just wished Harry wasn't here to see what would certainly be an embarrassing event on himself.

"Hey Fentina, where do you think you're going?"

Dash roughly grabs Danny's shoulder and slams it into a locker.

"I'm showing the new kid where his next class is, so if you would so kindly let me go." Danny replies glaring at Dash.

Dash's eyes scan over the hallway before resting on Harry's petite form.

Dash snorts, "Taking your new girlfriend to class? You're such a fag Fentina."

Danny's eyes flash. "Don't talk about Harry that way."

"Or what Fentina? Going to tell mommy on me?"

Dash slams Danny harder into the lockers, his squinty eyes glaring down into Danny's blue ones.

"I guess I need to teach you a lesson to remind you of your place."

Dash raises his fist to hit Danny, who reflexively closes his eyes, when a deceptively small hand grabs onto his arm.

* * *

Harry is mildly annoyed when a brute of a guy stops his and Danny's stroll down the hallway.

His annoyance grows when the brute grabs his mate and slams him into a locker.

His annoyance becomes slight anger at the comments the behemoth says about him and his mate.

Harry finally loses all sense of control when the much larger man raises his arm to strike his mate; his creature is in control now.

Darting forward and grabbing the man's, who Danny identified as Dash, hand, Harry pulled the man closer to himself, forcing Dash to let go of his mate.

Harry's usually emerald green eyes flash pitch black as he glares into Dash's squinty blue ones.

Harry leans closer towards Dash's face and hisses softly enough that only Dash can hear, "If you ever touch Danny again, I swear to whatever god you believe in, I **will** kill you. I'll make it so that no one will ever find your body and that your soul will never find peace. If you ever even think of hurting my mate again, I will torture you so slowly you will beg for death. Are we clear?" Harry's black eyes gain a demonic red sheen, his creature rising even closer to the surface.

Dash's heart is beating erratically in his chest. His entire body is trembling and he feels cold sweats running down his neck. Harry's demonic black eyes feel like they are peering into his soul and finding him unworthy.

Dash nods dumbly to Harry's threat before slowly straightening up and making his way to class mechanically.

He feels like he narrowly escaped with his life intact.

Dash would forever have the memory of pitch black eyes glowing with red hell-fire seared into his mind.

Danny opens his eyes when he feels Dash's grip loosen and let him go.

* * *

He watches as Harry leans forward and says something to Dash, though he cannot see either of their faces.

Danny feels his surprise grow as he watches Dash wonder off down the hallway, his eyes glazed over.

Catching gazes with Harry, he voices his confusion.

Harry just smiles sweetly and tells Danny that he threatened to get the principle involved, before reminding Danny that they were now late and should hurry on to class so they wouldn't get in trouble.

As Danny and Harry walk into class, Harry innocently explains to Mr. Carper that he had gotten lost in the halls and Danny had helped him find his way here.

Smiling and praising Danny on a job well done, Mr. Carper sits Harry next to Danny for his second time that day.

"We will be having a free day today. My lesson plan somehow got deleted off of my computer, so I will be spending the class re-typing it."

After Mr. Carper's speech, Danny turned in his chair towards Harry.

"So Harry, what are you doing after school today?"

"I'll probably just go home and finish up my homework."

Danny's face twists into a grimace, before a thoughtful look appears in his eyes.

"Yuck man. Why don't you come over to my house and hangout with me?"

Harry gives Danny a smile so bright Danny felt temporarily blinded.

"Okay, what time?"

"Right after school? You can walk home with me, I'd offer you a ride, but I don't have a car yet."

Harry shoots Danny an amused look.

"I have a car, remember?"

Danny felt his eyes go wide as he remembers the beauty Harry had pulled up in.

"You're really going to let me ride in her?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Of course Danny, it's just a car, and you're letting me come over to your house after only a day of knowing me. I'd say that qualifies you a spot in my car."

Danny hops up and down in his seat excitedly, "Sam and Tuck are going to be so jealous."

Harry laughs and shakes his head.

"Let me see your schedule, I want to see if we have any more classes together."

As soon as Harry hands his schedule over to Danny, the halfas eyes immediately scan the paper before groaning in disappointment.

"This is the last class we have together." Danny sends Harry a small pout.

"That's okay Danny. I'll just meet you by my car at the end of the day."

Harry smiles sweetly at Danny and the two spend the rest of the class chatting about random things.

* * *

Danny made his way through the hallway to meet up with Harry. Spotting Sam and Tucker necking at Sam's locker, Danny informed them of what he was doing tonight.

As he was walking away from the duo, he heard Sam's voice call out from behind him.

"Make sure to use a condom!"

Blushing a beet red, Danny quickens his pace, before finally pushing open the doors and arriving in the student parking lot.

Seeing Harry standing next to his car, Danny makes his way to him.

Harry greets Danny with a smile before gesturing towards the passenger door.

Slipping into his seat as Harry turns the car on and pulls out of the parking lot, Danny gives him directions on how to get to his house.

Danny is slightly anxious of what Harry will think of Fenton Works, and hopes he won't think his parents are too weird.

"How did you think of your first day?" Danny asks to take his mind off his troubling thoughts.

"It was alright, the other students cared too much about gossiping for their own good, but other than that it was nice." Harry gives Danny a quick smile, "I did meet this really awesome guy though."

Danny feels his insides melt.

"I'm glad you think that." Danny glances up and sees the giant neon sign announcing his home. "We're here."

Harry pulls into a parking space and turns off his car.

"Please don't mind my parents. They are sort of out there, but they care."

Harry only smiles and nods.

Danny opens the door and they are immediately greeted with a barrage of lights.

* * *

"I apologize again for my parents. I didn't think they would be testing out new weapons in the house."

Danny apologizes for the millionth time as he hands Harry a spare shirt and pants.

His parents had decided to test out an ecto-launcher and the goo had completely covered Harry and himself.

"I told you Danny, it is okay. You don't have to keep apologizing."

Harry gives Danny a reprimanding look as he slides off his goo covered shirt and pants.

Danny felt his mouth water at the gorgeous pale skin reveled to him. Though he felt instantly sick once he noticed the pale scars completely covering Harry's back. Even through all the fights Danny had been in, his ghost form always healed any potential scars.

How anyone could have done such a thing to someone so nice and kind, it baffled Danny. Quickly adverting his eyes and sliding on his own clothes as Harry turned around to look at him, Danny coughed.

"Mom is making dinner. We can play video games and finish our homework while we wait for her." Danny suggested.

A smile spreads across Harry's pink lips.

"That sounds fun; I've never played a video game before."

Danny's eyes widen in shock and he pulls Harry's hand and forces him to sit down next to him as he explains everything he knows about video games.

An hour and a half had gone by before Maddie Fenton peeked her head into the room.

"Dinners ready, you guys better hurry before your father eats all of it."

Danny instantly grabs Harry's hand before he pulls him down stairs.

* * *

Harry, Danny, Jack and Maddie are all sitting around the dinner table.

They had been eating for a couple of minutes before Jack finally looks up at Harry.

"Are you a ghost?"

Harry chokes on the piece of chicken he had been eating, Danny thumping him on the back.

"No sir, I can't say that I am."

Jack keeps his eyes narrowed on Harry for a few seconds more before he gives him a big smile.

"Good! We can't have our Danny associating with ghosts!"

Maddie slaps Jack on the arm before turning to Harry.

"It is getting quit late, do you need to call your parents and let them know where you are?"

Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat as three pairs of eyes focus on him.

"No, I live by myself."

Maddie's eyes Harry in confusion, "You're no older than seventeen, how is it you are allowed to live alone?"

Harry's eyes are downcast as he fiddles with his fork before replying. "My parents were killed when I was a year old; I was emancipated this last year. My parents left me a fortune, so I don't have to work."

"I am so sorry for asking." Maddie's eyes fill with tears.

"It's alright, Mrs. Fenton you didn't know." Harry soothes her.

"Please, call me Maddie."

Harry gives her a smile and nods his head. Harry jumps slightly when he feels his mate's hand resting on his leg. Sending Danny a grateful look, Harry finishes up the meal.

Standing outside the door, Harry gives Danny a small hug.

"Thank you for inviting me, I had fun."

Danny squeezes Harry back.

"Thank you for coming. And I apologize for my mom."

"It's fine, she didn't know."

Danny gives Harry a serious look, "If you ever want to talk about it, I will always be here."

"Thank you, Danny. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll wait for you in the parking lot."

Danny gives Harry a small kiss on his forehead.

Harry blushes, and with one last 'goodbye' rushes to his car.

Danny stands outside, watching until he can no longer sees Harry's car lights, before turning around and walking back inside.

* * *

"So, my son, what do you think of your mate?"

Death is sitting on Harry's bed, carding his fingers through his son's hair.

"He is amazing and beautiful. Thank you, father, for bringing me here."

"Anything for you, my heir."

Harry sighs in content. "Even Azazel is falling for him."

"That is good, my son. It means all part of your being has accepted Danny as your dominant."

Harry smiles brightly, before cuddling further into his father's lap and drifts off to sleep.

"Let us just hope that young Daniel can accept you for what you are, my son." Death whispers before he disappears in a swirl of darkness.

* * *

Harry hums along to the radio as his car gracefully slid in and out of traffic. It would be his second day today and Harry was hoping Danny would actually be waiting in the parking lot for him like he said he would.

Pulling into the school's parking lot, Harry slides his car into an empty spot. Gathering his bags and opening the door, Harry is delightfully surprised to notice Danny standing next to his friends at the jeep he recognized from yesterday.

Walking over to the other ebony haired male, Harry calls out a greeting while waving.

"Hey guys!"

Danny's head whips towards the sound of his voice, ice blue eyes catching emerald green.

"Hey Harry." Danny flashes Harry a white smile.

"Well if it isn't the pipsqueak. How are you doing today midget?" Sam's amethyst eyes are filled with humor even though her face is completely serious.

Emerald eyes glare a hole into the Goth before assessing the black shirt that ends just under her breast.

"I might be short but at least I buy clothes that fit."

"Whatever short stuff, it's called a midriff."

Snorting Harry eyes her skeptically. "If that's what they call shopping in the kids section, then I guess you are right."

Danny and Tucker exchange looks, usually Sam would bitch out anyone that talked back to her. They are shocked when instead of throwing a fit, she throws her head back and laughs.

Reaching forward Sam ruffles her hand in Harry's ebony hair.

"I like you kid. Stick with us and we'll show you the ropes"

Smiling secretly at Sam, Harry inwardly compares her to a certain bushy haired girl he used to know. Even back then he and Hermione would trade insults while the other Gryffindor males were left to wonder how he got away with insulting a woman, and judging by the looks on Danny and Tucker's faces they were wondering the same thing.

The bell rang signaling that they needed to hurry to class or risk being late.

"Do you want to walk to class together?" Danny nervously asks Harry, hoping he wouldn't say no.

Harry flashes Danny a giant grin. "Of course Danny."

* * *

Harry listlessly doodles in a column of his math book. The teacher, Mr. Fisher, is droning on about something or other that Harry just can't bring himself to care to listen to.

It wasn't as if Harry didn't already know what was being taught, being immortal you tend to pick things up.

Glancing at the clock, Harry heaved a relieved sigh when he notices there is only five minutes left till lunch.

Butterflies fill his stomach at the thought of seeing Danny again. They had walked to class together, the jocks giving them a wide berth. Harry figured Dash warned off his friends, claiming that it wasn't worth it to mess with Danny when the new kid was around. The incident still causes Azazel to growl. If he had it his way, the blonde jock would be hanging from his intestines in the school entryway.

Jumping from his seat as the bell rings, Harry makes his way to the table he had previously occupied for lunch, smiling when he sees three familiar people sitting at it.

Harry waves at Tucker when the boy's turquoise eyes meet his. Tucker nods his head in greeting, his red beret tilting slightly forward.

Sitting down in the free spot next to Danny, Harry smiles at everyone at the table.

"Hey midget, how has your day been?"

Shooting Sam a mock annoyed look, Harry rolls his eyes before answering. "It's alright. Some girl named Paulina asked me what I did to Dash though. Said he was acting all weird and not himself." Harry finishes shrugging. He could honestly care less about the ape that tried to harm his mate.

"Why would she think you would know anything about that meathead?" Tucker asks Harry confused.

"Because Harry went boss mode on Dash yesterday on our way to class. I don't know what Harry said to him, but whatever it was freaked Dash out enough to back off from us." Danny jumps in before Harry could answer.

Harry's cheeks turn red as two pairs of astonished eyes land on him.

"Dude you got Dash to back up? You are totally my hero now!" Tucker reaches over and thumps Harry on the shoulder.

Sam's eyes narrow on Harry. "What exactly did you tell him? We've all tried to get Dash to back off for years now and he hasn't gave an inch when it comes to Danny."

Shrugging, Harry begins to pick apart his food. "I just told him that if I ever saw him even look at Danny again, I'd tell the school about his steroid addiction."

Sam lets loose a un-lady like snort. "Steroids?"

Harry nods his head thoughtfully. "Yes, it was actually an educated guess, but I am assuming I guessed right because he didn't try to bother us today."

Throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders Danny gives him a light squeeze.

"Let's not talk about Dash Baxter anymore. It's ruining my appetite."

All three nod their heads in agreement before finishing their lunches.

* * *

Danny flies lazily through the Ghost Zone. It was Friday night, which meant tutoring with Clockwork.

Clockwork had decided to make Danny his protégée a year ago and ever since then, every Friday night he would spend a couple hours with Clockwork, learning whatever he deemed important that week.

Slowing his descent as he approaches Clockwork's castle, Danny came to a soft landing on the sill that he had been coming in for the past year.

Noticing his purple caped teacher already sitting at the round table they used for written work and discussions, Danny floats over to his regular seat.

Red eyes stare seriously into ice blue as Clockwork leans against the table, his chin resting against his folded hands.

"Good evening Danny, thank you for joining me. I know we usually work on your powers or the history of the Ghost Zone, but tonight there is something very serious I must speak with you about."

Danny gives Clockwork his full attention. While his mentor is usually semiserious, he has never possessed it at this level.

"You already know that ghosts exist. What you need to know is there is another species out there that can quit literally eat ghosts." Clockwork's face is grim and his scar is even more pronounced in his worry. "As you know a ghost is essentially the soul of a human that chose not to pass on." At Danny's nod he continues. "There is a creature that feasts on the souls of the living and the departed, these beings are called Demons."

Danny's eyebrows raise in surprise. "I thought the only supernatural creature was a ghost?" Shaking his head Danny asks a more important question. "Why are you just now telling me this?"

Clockwork's face turns grave. "Because Danny, a demon has finally surfaced on the planes of Earth. If this demon were to find you, your status of a halfa could make your soul even more appetizing. While you won't be able to fight a demon off, you might at least be able to outrun one if you were to come across one." Clockwork shakes his head before getting back on point. "A demon is infinitely more powerful than a ghost. If a demon were to have fought Pariah then the Ghost King would have lost within seconds. So we shall start on speed courses and how to identify a demon."

Danny nods his head, already knowing it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Danny lays across his bed, body aching from the intense training Clockwork had put him through. Flipping open his phone, Danny flips through his contacts till he gets to Harry's name.

Smiling to himself Danny shoots off a quick text.

'_Hey Harry its Danny. My dad is having a guest over for dinner tomorrow night and my mom wanted me to invite you. I think she is still trying to make up for the other night. Let me know if you can make it."_

Danny hits send and waits for the beep that'll signal he has gotten a text.

"_Of course! What time? And tell your mom not to worry!"_

"_It starts at 6. My mom won't feel better till she feeds you a lot of food to make up for it. Lol."_

"_OK. I'll see you tomorrow then. (:"_

Danny smiles at his phone before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Thoughts of demons, ghosts, and emerald eyes invading his dreams.

* * *

Harry hums happily, wiggling his hips to the upbeat sounds of Rihanna coming from his stereo. Running a comb through his hair one last time, Harry pouts adorably at his image. Apparently being the most powerful being in the world meant nothing to the mop on top of his head, because even with his infinite powers, the blasted thing wouldn't stay fixed for the life of him.

Huffing, Harry rolls his eyes before sliding on a pair of hip hugging jeans and checking the time.

_Humm... It's only noon. I wonder if Danny would like to get lunch?_

Sliding the bar over to unlock his IPhone, Harry patiently waits through the rings until the other black haired boy picks up.

"Hey Harry! Whatsup?"

"Hey Danny, I know we didn't have plans till later tonight, but I'm hungry and haven't got around to buying groceries yet. Lunch on me if you have a good place to go?" Harry holds his breath nervously, scared Danny might reject his offer.

"Sure thing! There's this really great place called Nasty Burger. If you excuse the name, their burgers are pretty dope."

"Sounds good to me! I'll come pick you up, are you at home?"

"Yes, just come in when you get here."

Harry nods his head, "Okay see you in a bit."

Hanging up the phone, Harry takes one last final appraisal of himself in the mirror, he didn't want Danny to think he was a slob. Nodding to himself, Harry grabs his keys before jogging out the door and to his car.

* * *

After Harry had hung up the phone, Danny looked around his room in a panic. Harry didn't specify, but Danny would bet his meager savings that this was going to be a date.

Sliding into a clean pair of jeans, and a fresh t-shirt, Danny makes his way down stairs so that he could be waiting on Harry when he got here.

Walking into the kitchen for a drink of water, Danny is surprised to see his mother sitting at the table with a thoughtful look on her face.

Cautiously sitting in the chair across from her, Danny nervously catches her attention.

"What's got you in such deep thought, mom?"

Maddie Fenton's eyes focus on her son, contemplating.

"Why didn't you tell us you were gay?"

Though her question came out innocently enough, and there was no maliciousness in her words, Danny felt himself tense up.

Danny forces himself to choke out an answer. "Why do you think I'm gay?"

Maddie makes a 'tsk'ing' noise at her son. "I am your mother Daniel Fenton, I'm just surprised it took me seeing you with Harry last night to finally put the pieces together." Humming to herself, and not catching Danny's horrified look, she continues. "The way your eyes stayed on him the entire meal, how you rested your hand on his leg, not to mention the look you gave me after bringing up his family, it's all so obvious now. I just don't see how I never could have got it earlier. You never bring any girls home, or even talk about girls in general. Hell, the only girl you hang out with is Sam and she's dating Tucker."

Finishing her rant, Maddie looks at her petrified son, who is doing a decent impression of a fish out of water.

"Don't be so surprised Danny. Honestly, I do realize more than you think I do." Maddie's face turns mischievous. "So, Harry huh? He is a little cutie."

Danny, finally regaining the ability to talk, stutters out a reply. "I have no idea what you are talking about." At his mother's stern look though, Danny concedes. "Yes, Harry. He's just… I don't know. There is something about him that's special. I know I've only known him for a day, but I feel like there is something inside me that is trying to attach itself to him."

Maddie beams at her son. "Ah, true love. I remember when I first meet your dad. Didn't even take him a week to ask me to be his girlfriend, and here we are, twenty-six years later. Who knows, maybe the same will happen with you and Harry?"

Danny smiles softly, honestly hoping that bit of Fenton got inherited into him.

"I hope so mom."

Maddie and Danny sit in silence for a couple of minutes before the sound of a doorbell rings throughout the house.

"I wonder who that could be?" Maddie asks confused, Vlad wasn't supposed to be over till around seven, that's when she said the dinner would be.

Flushing bright red, Danny quickly gets up from his seat and makes his way towards the door.

"It's Harry, he was hungry and offered to buy lunch if I showed him where the good places to eat were."

Maddie's laugh follows him to the door. "Have fun on your date!"

Danny's red face is the first and last thing Harry sees of the Fenton house before quickly being accosted back to his car.

* * *

Sitting in the small booth, Harry looks around the café curiously.

"When you said Nasty Burger I honestly didn't know what to expect, but this wasn't it. Not that this is a bad place." Harry gives Danny a sweet smile.

Feeling warmth spread through his lower abdomen at the smile Harry gives him, Danny shrugs his shoulders slightly.

"Yeah the name leaves a lot to be desired, but the food is actually pretty good here." To reiterate his words, Danny takes a bite of the burger sitting on the plate in front of him.

Harry laughs softly. "Yes the food is really very good here."

Twirling his straw around in his fingers, Harry eyes Danny curiously.

"So, I think that if we are going to be friends, we need to know some basic things about each other."

Danny cocks an eyebrow at Harry's unexpected words, though he won't refute them, he does wish to know more about the boy he wants to eventually date.

"What would you like to know?

Harry makes a humming noise in the back of his throat.

"Well nothing too intrusive, we have just met after all." Harry throws Danny a wink. "But the basic things I guess. Like favorite color, movie, music, stuff like that."

"Hummm… favorite color would have to be green. I like Ghostbusters, I'd say rock is my go to choice for music. I have an affinity with certain types of dogs." Danny wouldn't let it be known that they were both ghost dogs though, he didn't want to run Harry off too fast. "What about you, Mr. Mysterious?" Danny gives Harry a bright white smile that causes him to blush.

"I'd say my favorite color would have to be blue, uhmm I like the Lord of the Rings trilogy and I would have to agree with you on rock music, especially classical. I like certain types of dogs also." Harry's smile is whimsical, remembering Moony and Padfoot.

"A man after my own heart. I love the magic in Lord of the Rings, too bad it isn't real. I'd love to meet someone as cool as Gandalf."

Smiling indulgently, Harry resists the urge to tell Danny he knew someone just like Gandalf, though slightly more manipulative.

"What would you like to be when you grow up?" Harry asks in favor of commenting about a man named Dumbledore.

Danny's eyes light up. "An astronaut. I think it would be so cool to go up into the sky and see all the constellations and just be able to be free with no worries. Could you image how beautiful the world would look? And the stars, I just know they'd be beautiful from up there."

Harry's emerald eyes glitter at the emotion Danny is showing and vows to be the one to show Danny the universe.

"That's a very beautiful ambition."

Danny coughs, embarrassed about his passionate spill. "What about you?"

Harry hums, his eyes taking a far off look. "Once I wanted to join the military, but I found that that wasn't the right place for me. I don't really need the money, my parents left me well enough off. I might just be a trophy husband." Harry winks at Danny's amused face.

"Well, whoever marries you should feel lucky enough to have you as their trophy." Harry's eyes glint with an unknown emotion before he smiles innocently.

"Yes, hopefully he'll see just how big of a catch I am."

Danny freezes slightly at the admission, feeling hope bubble up inside him.

"He? Are you gay?"

Harry nods his head. "Yup. Have been all my life." Harry plays his attitude off as blasé, but he is secretly nervous as to how Danny will respond.

"I am too." At Harry's cocked eyebrow, Danny continues on. "Gay I mean, I've known since freshman year. My mom and friends are the only ones who know though, and now you." Danny's fingers twist under the table, scared Harry will feel disappointed in him because he is not 'out'.

"I know how it feels, but luckily where I grew up you weren't persecuted for being gay, it wasn't a big deal really."

Danny smiles, glad that Harry isn't looking down at him.

"Anyways, it's only one now and we don't have to be at your house till six to help her finish up before your guest gets there at six, so what would you like to do today?"

Danny grins at Harry, taking him to explore the world of arcade gaming.

* * *

"I still don't understand how you beat me!" Danny complains. "You must have cheated! There is no way you could never have played before and trounce me so badly!"

Harry shrugs his petite shoulders, cutting Danny a quick look as he turns on his road. "I don't know, I just pressed a lot of random buttons."

Danny huffs before crossing his arms and pouting. "We will definitely be doing that again, I must regain my dignity as the best arcade gamer again!"

Laughing, Harry pulls up to Danny's house. "It's a date then."

Danny blushes slightly, before clambering out of Harry's car, Harry following smoothly behind.

Making their way up to the door, Harry gives Danny an amused look.

"Hopefully we won't end up covered in goo this time also."

Rolling his eyes and laughing Danny shrugs. "You can never be too sure with my parents, though because of the company tonight, they might be better behaved."

"Speaking of company, who is it that is coming over?" Harry asks curiously and is surprised when Danny subtly tenses.

"He's an old 'friend' of my dad's, his name is Vlad. He owns some companies so he's super rich, plus he won the mayor election, so he's the town's mayor." Danny's voice is tight when talking about the other halfa, he's still on Danny's shit list after blasting him through a wall in their last fight.

"And you don't like him?"

"He always hits on my mom and it is super gross."

Harry makes an understanding noise. "I bet."

Throwing Harry a smile, Danny opens the front door for him, allowing him to enter into the house.

* * *

When Vlad was invited to dinner at Maddie's house by her buffoon husband Jack, he thought it was going to be another normal night. He would subtly, or not so subtly, insult Jack while making passes at Maddie. He would easily antagonize young Daniel while doing it.

What Vlad did not expect was the small ebony haired boy with deep emerald eyes sitting at the table in the Fenton house. He did not expect to feel as if every fear he had ever had in his life was attacking him at that moment. He did not expect the feeling of his, more permanent, death to happen at any second. Vlad did not expect to feel the horrifying chill of doom while sitting across from the boy introduced as simply 'Harry'.

What surprised Vlad the most, however, was realizing the young man who he regularly engaged in battle with was subtly flirting with the gorgeous, yet terrifying, raven.

What scared Vlad the most though, was when those emerald eyes locked onto his own, and turned a sinister shade of black.

* * *

"Vlad left unnaturally early tonight, usually he stays an extra hour trying to flirt with my mom." Danny's voice is mildly curious, though oddly relieved sounding.

"Maybe he just had somewhere he needed to be?" Harry's voice is dismissive.

"Yeah, you could be right. He is the mayor and all."

Harry gives Danny a small smile. Moving slightly closer to Danny from his spot on the front porch.

"I had a good night tonight, I'll see you soon?"

Danny gives Harry a bright smile. "Well, duh. You are my friend and we do go to the same school."

Before he loses his courage, Danny wraps Harry in a tight hug, loving the way his lithe body was pressed against his own.

"Thanks for coming tonight, and for spending the day with me."

Harry's plump lips lift into a beautiful smile. "Of course Danny, anytime."

Walking down the sidewalk and to his car, Harry calls over his shoulder to the still smiling halfa.

"Our next date better be as fun as our first one."

Danny's embarrassed laughter follows Harry all the way home.

* * *

Harry hums thoughtfully as he takes notes. Lancer is, as usual, droning on and on about how 'wonderful' and 'amazing' Hamlet is. If only he knew Shakespeare traded his soul with a demon to have the ability to write the epic stories he did. Lancer would die of shock. Though as his voice continues to screech against Harry's eardrums, he thinks that might not be such a bad plan.

Smiling slightly when a small football shaped piece of paper lands on his desk, Harry gives Danny a side-long glace, and seeing the motions of opening the paper, Harry teasingly opens it very slowly.

_Want to go with me to the water park today after school?_

Harry grins to himself. Danny' handwriting is slightly sloppy and definitely not as refined as his own, which Death made sure was perfect script, but it still held a sense of elegance about it.

Giving Danny a thumbs up, Harry goes back to doodling in his notebook, excitement bubbling in his stomach at the thought of seeing his mate shirtless and dripping with water. Yummy.

* * *

"So midget, are you excited about your date with our little ol' Danny today?"

Sam's arm is slung around Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to pout at the unfairness of having yet another person taller than him, as she expertly guides him through the crowded halls of Casper High.

"Yeah, I wonder why he chose a water park though. They're usually crowded and filled with urine."

Harry's matter-of-fact voice makes Sam bark out a laugh, oddly reminding Harry or a certain dog animagus, as she rubs her fist in his ebony hair.

"Cus kiddo, he obviously wants to see you half-naked and dripping wet." The lecherous grin Sam sends Harry causes him to blush red to the tip of his roots.

Playfully shoving Sam, Harry replies with an eye roll. "Just because you are a pervert doesn't mean everyone else is."

"Just you wait. You'll see what I mean when Danny tries to molest you when he sees that cute little ass in clinging wet swim trunks. He won't be able to resist himself." Leering at the petite raven, whose face has turned an interesting shade of magenta, Sam continues mercilessly. "Let's just hope Danny can fight off all the sickos that are going to try to steal you away from him."

Harry just shakes his head as they push open the doors leading to the school's parking lot. Sam, thankfully, gives up on her torture of Harry when she sees her sexy nerd waiting for her by her jeep.

Harry can't help but grin when he sees Danny waiting for him at his own car.

* * *

Harry stares in horror at the small pair of swim trunks Danny had given him. They had left for the waterpark straight after school, Danny telling him that he had a pair of swim trunks he could borrow. Harry would have made a bigger deal at stopping by his house though if he would have known how small the pants were.

"They aren't that small Harry. Just try them on and if they do not fit we can always grab you a new pair."

Truth be told the pair of trunks he had given Harry were his own older pair. His ghost side was a possessive asshole though, and wanted nothing more than to see who it considered its' mate in its' own clothing. A claiming mark for every other mate able male to see the gorgeous rave was already spoken for.

"Fine, but I am telling you now that they are going to be too small."

Rolling his eyes, Danny shoos Harry into the changing room, ignoring the weak glare sent his way.

Closing the curtain behind himself, Harry looks at the small trunks in his hands. He knows they are Danny's, the scent on them could only belong to his mate, which meant that his ghost half had recognized Harry as its' own.

It didn't stop Harry from grumbling in his mind about stupid dominants and their need to mark everything as their own though.

Slipping off his clothes and sliding into the trunks, Harry is surprised at the fit. They were tight, but in a way that showed off his perky bottom in the best possible way. Harry couldn't help himself but think he looked good. The scars on his back could be a problem though.

Since becoming the Master of Death any injury that he received would heal instantly, leaving no proof behind that it was there in the first place. Every scar before he claimed the title, and his inheritance, were free game though. All the years of abuse from his relatives would remain on his person forever, a constant proof that he had not always been so powerful.

Sighing, Harry cast a small glamour over his scars. It would hide them for the day, enough that Danny wouldn't see them and become disgusted with him.

Little did Harry know that Danny had already seen his scars, and would become instantly surprised when they were absent from the petite boy's form.

Luckily for Harry however, Danny was too distracted by his mate's gorgeous form to dwell on it for long.

That and the fact Skulker decided to give the halfa a visit.

Harry and Danny were enjoying their day at the park together, though Danny had to continuously scare potential suitors off from Harry. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who found Harry irresistible in his trunks. The couple shared a plate of nachos, Danny snickering when a small bit of cheese slung stubbornly underneath his bottom lip. Leaning over, Danny gently wipes the cheese onto his thumb before sticking it into his mouth. Harry stares wide eyed.

Their day would have only continued to get better if it weren't for the appearance of a certain mechanical ghost flying over the park and assaulting innocent pedestrians.

Danny, who barely managed to hide his ghost sense from Harry, had to quickly excuse himself on the pretense of getting them more snacks.

Ducking behind a slide, Danny allows his transformation to wash cleanly over himself, effortlessly becoming Phantom.

Kicking up from the ground, Phantom sails through the air until he is only a few feet from Skulker.

"You know, for a brainless moron you always pick the worst possible times to show up."

Skulker's massive frame turned to face Phantom.

"Ah, ghost child! Your pelt shall adorn my bed and your head shall rest on a spike by my wall!"

Thus their fight began.

Harry huffs when Danny made an excuse about wanting to get them snacks. He knew that Danny was going off to fight the ghost that had appeared moments before. He thought he was sneaky, hiding the wisp of blue smoke that escaped from his mouth, but Harry saw.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Harry watches through green slits as 'Phantom' flew through the air, and after what appeared to be dialogue exchanged between the two ghosts start fighting.

* * *

To say Harry was annoyed would be an understatement.

He was enjoying a perfectly good day with his handsome mate when some ghost upstart decided to barge in and ruin their date.

Harry would not let him get away with it that easily. Weaving a small disillusionment spell over himself, Harry allows himself to slip into his true form.

Skulker had managed to blast Danny into a wall with one of his guns when he suddenly froze. Skulker's eyes blew wide with fear and his gray skin turns ashen. Danny, who had pulled himself from the wall, is confused as to what caused such fear in the usually fearless hunter. Phantom turns around to follow his gaze.

What he saw would haunt his nightmares.

A creature with bone white skin was flying behind them, its' black feathered wings beating furiously behind it. A black tail swished lazily in the air, only catching Danny's attention because of the sharp dagger-like point it formed. The creature's looks though, Danny must admit, were quiet beautiful in a strange way. Long flowing black hair, with two wickedly curved horns, floated on a nonexistent breeze around the being. Black eyes resting in red hell fire were glaring at Skulker. And when the creature smiled in mock-happiness it revealed a vicious row of pointed teeth.

"Why, why, why… What do we have here?" The creature's voice was sensuous, gliding over Danny's ears like a gentle caress. The being brought its' fingers up to its' lips, tapping a black clawed nail against them. "I haven't seen such fine specimen of ghosts in such a long time. I wonder," black eyes rove from Skulker to Danny, who can't help but get lost in the midnight orbs. "If your souls still taste as delicious as the last ones I ate?"

Danny, for the first time since laying his eyes on this creature, felt fear.

Skulker bravely, or perhaps foolishly, demanded a name from the creature. "Who are you? What are you creature? You look nothing like what I have hunted before."

The honey like laugh that escaped black lips caused Danny to shiver.

"I am known as the demon Azazel the Destroyer."

If ghosts could feint, Danny was sure Skulker would have at that moment.

"D-d-demon?" Skulker's voice came out in nothing but a breathy whisper.

"Yes, foolish specter, and you shall be my next meal."

Azazel reaches forward with a clawed hand and makes a grabbing motion. Danny was confused until he turns his head and sees Skulker clawing at his throat. The ghost's gray skin began turning lighter and lighter until it was almost white.

Danny, as if possessed, threw an ecto-ball at the demon.

"Stop, please! You're killing him!"

Azazel's black eyes focus on the electric green of his mates.

"And why should I do that, little halfa? Was he not just trying to kill you?"

Gulping, and hero complex kicking in, Danny nods. "Yes, but please let him go. You can take me instead."

Black eyes regard him curiously before unleashing its' hold on the other ghost.

"Be free vermin. The ghost child has saved your miserable after-life."

Skulker, needing no other prompting, quickly flees the scene.

Azrael cocks his head at his mate. "I shall not possess your soul today, but I will return for it."

Danny nods his head and watches as the demon vanishes in a flash of fire. Sighing, Danny tiredly floats back down to the ground, and without checking his surroundings, allows himself to change back into his human form.

* * *

"You're Danny Phantom?"

Danny whips around, meeting the shocked green eyes of his date.

"Harry, I can explain." Danny stutters out, worried that he had lost all chances with the gorgeous raven. He knew that some people found his ghost form attractive. But others, like his parents, wanted nothing more than the ghost to be killed.

Harry's kind green eyes only look at him in understanding. Leaning forward, Harry wraps Danny in a tight embrace. "It is okay, Danny. I know how it feels to have a secret you have to hide from everyone.

With those words, spoken so sincerely, Danny fell a little bit more in love with the raven. So he couldn't really be blamed for his next actions. Leaning down, Danny claimed those plump coral lips with his own. Pressing down gently at first, Danny let Harry decide where to go from there. He is surprised when Harry returns the kiss with enthusiasm.

Harry gently bites Danny's lower lip, causing the halfa to let out a slight moan. Danny's strong arms snake around Harry's petite frame, pulling the smaller boy closer to himself. Shyly sliding his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, he is beyond pleased when he is granted entrance.

The kiss was shy and awkward. Their inexperienced tongues meeting for the first time.

Pulling away after several minutes of kissing, emerald stares into sapphire.

"I think I'm really starting to like you, Phantom."

Danny laughs, relief flooding through his system.

"I think I'm really starting to like you too, raven."

* * *

Flying through the window of Clockwork's tower, Danny is surprised when his whole body goes stiff. Struggling to move, and panicking when he realizes he can't, Danny's eyes begin rapidly moving around in search of the threat.

"I am sorry young Danny, I did not mean to surprise you, but we must talk now."

Feeling his body back under control, Danny moves to his spot across from Clockwork.

"What was that for?" Danny asks, glaring at the older ghost.

Clockwork sighs, his visage going blurry until an older version of the ghost sat in front of him. "Danny, I consider you my protégé. I am teaching you all that I know so that one day if my spirit ever passes on or is destroyed you may take over my role as the Keeper of Time. However, I cannot pass my title over to you if you allow yourself to get killed before I can."

Danny cocks his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Red eyes lock onto his own. "You were confronted by the demon I warned you about today and instead of running away like we practiced you sacrificed yourself for Skulker."

Danny looks down at the table, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry Clockwork. I just saw him killing Skulker and I acted before I could even think."

Sighing, Clockwork shakes his head fondly. "And for that very same reason you will never turn into Dan."

Danny smiles at Clockwork before frowning. "You were right though. That thing was super creepy, not to mention scary. I felt like my entire existence could be wiped out by a mere thought from it."

"Yes Danny, and what you felt is not even an ounce of power that specific demon has."

Confused, Danny asks Clockwork to elaborate.

"There have been many known demons throughout the course of history. The most known ones such as Beelzebub and Lucifer. However, they were only ranked as Gods. While it is the second highest position a demon can achieve, the highest is known as the Master or the Destroyer because he can literally destroy worlds if he wants to. That is who you met today Danny. That is who you signed your soul to in exchange for Skulker's. You have meet the famed Destroyer and you came out of it alive."

Danny, whose ghost form was ironically enough tanner than his human form, pales to resemble the ghost he currently was.

"So, what does that mean?" His voice came out shaky and soft. Scared of the repercussions of his actions."

Clockwork sighs, massaging his temples with his pointer fingers. "It means, young Danny, that your very being has been claimed by this demon. You cannot die unless he wills it and no one else, if they are smart enough, would dare attack you without fear of being killed for their acts against the demon.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Danny asks desperately.

"No, I am sorry young Danny. We just must wait and see what he wants from you."

Danny, shaken, floats from his seat and heads back towards his home. Mind blank and reeling.

* * *

"That was very fine words chosen, young Specter."

Clockwork turns around, bowing to the black cloaked figure.

"Greetings, Death. I am pleased you liked it."

Death nods. "Yes. You have given Danny crucial information. We will tell in time if he follows down the correct path."

"And how is your son?" Clockwork asks curious.

Smiling in exasperation, Death huffs a laugh. "As strong and bull headed as he always has been. I did not think he would so casually reveal himself to your young apprentice."

Clockwork smiles fondly. "Yes well, Harry always has had a knack for not following the expectations you have put on him."

Death rolls his eyes. "He always listened to you in his younger years of immortality."

Laughing Clockwork's body reverts back to a baby. "That is because I can always take the appearance of a wise old man. Plus, if he did well in training I would let him have an extra hour of flying time."

Narrowing his eyes, Death snorts. "I always knew that you caved into his demands."

Clockwork smiles. Thinking back onto the days when Harry had first came into his heritage as a demon. He was so young then, so innocent. And while there was still certain aspects about him that remained innocent, the years he had been alive took their toll on him.

"Hopefully now that he has Danny, Harry will be able to fully come into his self."

Death could only agree.

* * *

Sighing, Danny rubs a hand down his face. The talk with Clockwork shook him up more than he thought it would. He didn't know that by so foolishly giving his own life for Skulker's would land him in such deep trouble. He was only trying to do the right thing. Which, come to think of it, was it really even the right thing? Skulker was constantly chasing after Phantom, always threatening to skin him alive and put his 'pelt' on his bed. Danny knew one thing, Skulker would never have done what he did for Phantom.

Yanking lightly on his ebony hair, Danny groans. He doesn't know what he is going to do. Not only was a demon interested in him, according to Clockwork it was **the **demon. Like the demon to end all demons. Danny knew basic enough stuff about them from his studies with Clockwork.

They all had black eyes and white skin. They were immensely powerful, even the weakest being able to take out Pariah Dark without breaking a sweat if it tried. They fed on the souls of humans, even if those souls were still up and active.

Shaking off a slight shiver, Danny grabs his phone and dials Harry's number. It was late, or early depending on how you looked at it, but Danny was dying to talk to his crush.

"Hello? Danny?" Harry's voice is sleep filled and adorable. It makes Danny want to coo at the smaller male.

"Hi Harry. I just need to talk to someone right now. And you are the only one besides Sam and Tuck that know my secret."

"What's wrong?" Harry asks in concern.

"Nothing that I want to talk about right now. I was wondering if you could just talk. Help me get my mind off things."

"Sure Danny."

The two stay up for several hours on the phone before Danny lets loose a loud yawn. "I think it is time for you to go to sleep young man."

Laughing at the parental tone Harry took, Danny nods his head before realizing that Harry can't see him. "Yeah, yeah. I'll call you when I wake up. Maybe we could catch a late movie or have a late dinner or something."

"That sounds great Danny. Now, get to sleep before you pass out on me."

Chuckling, Danny hangs up the phone. His eyes are closed before his head even hits the pillow.

* * *

Harry stares at the blank screen of his phone in concern. He was worrying that after the confrontation with his true form, Danny was feeling scared. It would make sense. Azazel was a feared name even in demon culture. Being one of the original Gods right behind Satan, he was known as cruel and ruthless. It wasn't entirely Harry's fault. When he had found his demon form, Azazel had consumed him. It wasn't for a few centuries that he was able to take control of himself once more. And by that time he was already seen as cold hearted and malicious.

It was Harry's own doings that earned him the title of the Destroyer however. The planet that he had arrived on was one filled with death. Small dog like creatures roamed underneath the planet's ground, stalking prey when they ventured into the darkness. The planet reeked of sadness and depression. So Azazel had put the planet out of its' misery.

Ever since that day though, demons cowered even more in fear of the great demon. They hailed him the Destroyer.

Sighing, Harry runs a hand harshly through his hair. He let himself go today. What was he thinking? Threatening his mate. He just wanted to warn Skulker and potential ghost threats off of Danny, and that was the best way he knew how. He didn't mean to terrify the halfa so badly.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Harry decided to take a nap. Hopefully by the time he woke up he would feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own DP or HP.**

* * *

Popping another fry into his mouth, Danny snorts in laughter at another face Harry pulls. The smaller male had taken it upon himself to take Danny out to dinner, to try and get his mind off things.

"And this is what I picture Mr. Lancer looking like right after sex."

"Ewe! Gross, so not cool man!" Danny screeches, throwing another fry at Harry, pouting when the petite male simply grabs it before it can hit him.

"Yeah, but you are so picturing it right now." Harry giggles maliciously, chewing on his newly claimed prize.

Sticking his blue stained tongue out at the other, Danny wiggles it childishly. "You're just gross."

"And you are just jealous because my acting skills are so refined. Now shush and drink your slushy."

Harry smiles sweetly at Danny. When he first picked Danny up for their date tonight, the other man's aura was tinted dark grey, reflecting his turbulent thoughts and emotions. Harry knew meeting Azazel, and the threat of his soul, was weighing heavily on the other's mind. And he still felt shitty for it. Azazel was a possessive asshole though, and Harry was too. Both of them wanted the ghosts to know that they would no longer stand for the halfa being attacked. He belonged to them.

Taking another bite of his burger, emerald eyes fill with contentment and happiness. Danny's aura was a bright blue color, probably a reflection of his ice powers and a sure sign that the other's mood had drastically risen.

* * *

Vlad Masters could admit he was an evil son of a bitch. He was ruthless and cut throat when it came to getting what he wanted. He would tear apart people's self-worth, steal, lie, and rip apart families to get what he wanted. And these methods have always worked for him. Except when it came to one Daniel Fenton.

That boy denied him at every corner. The only thing that help Vlad's mood was finding out the younger male was a halfa too. It meant that Vlad could punish him himself or have others do it when he was feeling lazy. Yesterday was one of those days.

Sending Skulker to crash young Daniel's date with 'Harry' was going to be the highlight of his day. That was until Skulker reported back to him that he was done going after the ghost child. On the grounds that a demon, **demon!, **had showed up to the little shindig.

Vlad thought that demons were nothing more than a myth his ghost colleges had tried to use to scare him, like camp fire stories. However, the look of genuine terror, and watching the happenings on the camera Skulker always has rolling, was eye opening.

The halfa didn't even have to be there in order to feel the other's power. He radiated it through his stance and casual demeanor when it came to dealing with two, in their own rights, moderately powerful ghosts.

If Vlad could get that demon, apparently one of the most powerful of its' kind, on _his _side… there was no telling what he could accomplish.

Cackling to himself, Vlad's long fingers ghost over his equipment. Stroking his chin hair slightly in thought, he begins planning for how to win the other to his side.

* * *

Feeling Tuck kiss is way expertly up her pale neck, Sam moans softly.

"We were having a conversation Tuck. About Danny's new boyfriend."

Pausing in his ministrations, but leaving his lips close enough to the shell of Sam's ear to cause it to tickle, Tuck whispers teasingly. "I thought we already decided that we liked Harry. He is a sweet kid and he took well to Danny's secret. It will give us an extra person to cover for Danny as well as the added bonus of not putting a strain on their blossoming relationship by him having to Go Ghost all the time."

Moaning, Sam flips her boyfriend over so that Tucker is laying underneath her. "When did you get so relationship savvy?"

Rolling his hips up to meet his girlfriends, and grinning when he feels Sam shake slightly, Tucker runs his hands down her sides. "When I started dating the smartest girl I know."

Beaming down at her dark skinned lover, Sam smirks mischievously. "If you promise not to eat meat tomorrow, I'll do that thing you like."

Feeling his brown eyes roll into the back of his head, Tucker nods quickly. He would never tell her, but if she did that 'thing he likes' he would give up meat for a week.

"Good. Then let's have some fun."

* * *

Maddie Fenton sits pristinely on a stool in their lab going over the schematics for a new gadget. Jack is sitting cross legged on the ground tinkering with one of their old blasters in an attempt to get it to work.

"Jack dear." Maddie calls to her husband, breaking him out of his trance.

"Yes dear?" Jack looks towards his wife with his adorable pouty eyes. It was one of the reasons Maddie loves him so much.

Twirling her stool around so that she can fully face him, she leans her elbow against her knee and rests her chin against her palm. "You have not said one word to me about what you think of our son admitting he is gay and dating Harry."

"What is there to say? Our son found someone to love at such an early age. I have seen the way those two look at each other. It is the way we did, and still do. I'm happy for him for finding someone that makes him happy. So there is not really anything for me to say. Unless he ever needs to talk about sex."

Laughing at her adorably oblivious, and blushing, husband Maddie leans down to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"You know Danny said he would be gone most of the day. That means we have the house to ourselves."

Jack Fenton was one lucky man.

* * *

Walking hand in hand along the winding path of the local park, Danny and Harry chatter to each other about small things.

"You really have never seen Fight Club? We are going to have to have a serious movie night soon. I need to catch you up on all the great classics."

Wiggling his fingers at his boyfriend, Harry grins impishly. "I never really saw the need. I wasn't really allowed to watch the telly growing up, and when I was finally able to I never really saw the need."

Gently grabbing Harry's pale wrist Danny pulls him against his chest.

Quirking his lips into a goofy smile, Danny admires his boyfriend's features. The emerald eyes, the moonlight pale skin, his high cheek bones, the way his spiky ebony hair was gently resting against his skin. His plump coral lips.

"I really like you." Danny tells Harry, the streetlight casting a beautiful glow across his already gorgeous features, allowing Danny to see his cheeks bloom crimson.

"I really like you too." Harry stutters. He has never been put in this position before.

Slowly lowering his lips towards Harry's, Danny breathes in the scent of his boyfriend. Mint apples and cinnamon, along with something else he couldn't place.

Locking their lips into a sweet kiss, Danny wraps his arms around Harry's petite waist.

They savor their midnight kiss.

For never had a kiss tasted so sweet.

* * *

**Sorry it is short. I do not know what I want to do with this. So comment ideas please. I have writer's block like a mofo on this story.**

**Also! PSA: Danny is going to get some kick ass powers too. That way him and Harry are more evenly matched. I have thoughts and plans for that. **


	3. Chapter 3

Danny arrives, for once, at Clockwork's early. Learning how to outrun a demon was crucial in Clockwork's training, so crucial that speed and agility drills were all that they had been doing the past month. However, today was a history lesson.

Clockwork had noticed the slightly depressed and anxious aura in his young charge and sook to change it. His plan was to allow young Daniel the opportunity to read some about his future mate's, not that he would know that, history and hopefully put his mind to rest.

Floating over towards the young halfa, Clockwork waves into existence an old leather bound book.

"Everything you need to know is in this book, young Daniel. And all of the important things have been book marked."

Leaving him to do his own reading and reflection, Clockwork melted out of the current time.

Danny anxiously gazes down at the large leather bound book in front of him. With a shaking hand, he gently opens it to the front page.

**Demons**

**Demons have existed on this Earth since the Dawn of Time. Their presence is felt largely because of the outpouring of their powerful energy.**

**All demons can be identified by their black eyes and white skin. Though it is rare, a demon may leave hell and take a human form.**

**Demons feed on life energy. Life energy, or spirit energy, is in essence a human soul. In this manner, they are ghosts' number one predator.**

**Demons have a class system. The lowest ranking demon is consider a Lord and the highest ranking demon is considered a Master or Destroyer. *Note, there is only one known demon to achieve this class.**

Flipping through the pages of the book till he got to the section marking Azazel, Danny took a huge gulp, and read on.

**Azazel**

**Azazel is the only known demon to achieve the Master, or Destroyer, rank. He can be identified by his large black wings, pointed tail, and curved horns.**

**Azazel achieved the rank of Destroyer after killing a planet inhabited by small creatures in an outer solar system.**

**Azazel is known as being cruel and vindictive. When Lucifer, God rank, tried to take over a piece of his territory Azazel retaliated by decapitating Lucifer's brother and putting his head on a pike.**

**Azazel is known for his practice in torture. During war times he has been noted to not involve himself, unless given proper cause. Once involved, he causes his enemies intense pain before allowing them to die.**

**Running the largest Kingdom in hell, Azazel has not been seen for many centuries. It is speculated that he has somehow been defeated, though no known source has been able to back this up.**

**His symbols include owls, scythes, and snakes.**

**You can summon Azazel by offering your blood in a ritual. Though it is ill advised to do this because everyone that has tried has been killed.**

Danny slammed the book closed. It took him several minutes to realize he was crying. He had signed his soul over to this… to this demon. For what? Skulker? And now he was probably going to be tortured for the rest of his after life.

Pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes, Danny's shoulders begin shaking. Azazel was truly a threat unlike anything he has faced before. And Danny knew no matter what plan he came up with, there was no getting out of this one this time around.

Running a hand through his hair, acidic green eyes bore holes into the book, wishing that he could take this week back.

Well.

Not all of this week.

Harry was a good part of his life now, the petite blacknette always there when Danny needed someone to talk to. Their relationship had really started to take off once there was no more secrets involved.

Though Danny hasn't told Harry about selling his immortal soul over to the most evil of all demons yet. Danny has a feeling Harry might slap him upside the head.

Smiling a slightly bitter smile. Danny lays his head down against the table. While his soul was royally fucked, that didn't mean he couldn't find a way to keep his friends and new boyfriend safe.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Harry screeches at Clockwork, his arms waving madly in the air.

Smiling gently, the elder ghost pats the young demon on the head.

"It will all work out for the best, trust me."

"I do trust you." Harry sighs, his anger leaving just as soon as it came. "I just can't trust what he is going to think of the deeds Azazel did before I could get control of myself again."

Wrapping the young demon in a hug, Clockwork taps him gently on the nose. "Life works in mysterious ways Harry. You have to have faith in your mate. And it is best for him to find out these deeds now, then find out about them later, when they could be used against you to break the fragile trust you will have."

Sighing, Harry buries into the satiny robes of his old mentor. "I guess so. I just know that he is going to hate me though. I don't want him to hate me."

Placing a small kiss atop the silken ebony hair, Clockwork smiles gently. "Now Harry, Danny could never truly hate you. It is not in the nature of destined mates. He might feel betrayed. But that all depends on how long you wait to tell him the truth. And in which way he finds out about it."

Frowning, the emerald eyed teen nods. "I guess you're right. I just wish that I could change my past. So that it is not that gruesome to look at."

Laughing, Clockwork taps Harry on the nose, "Ah, but think of it this way young one, no one will want to go against Azazel the Destroyer for a simple halfa. Your reputation will keep him safe in your world. If you ever wish to return to hell that is."

Crinkling his nose, Harry shakes his head. "I don't think I want my Danny around that many pathetic demons. They're not good enough to be around him."

"Possessive as always." Clockwork states, laughing at Harry's indignant expression.


End file.
